1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sitting type water closet blowing warm air, and a water closet unit capable of attaching to a toilet room.
The term "sitting type water closet" used herein means a water closet utilized by sitting directly on a toilet seat thereof, and includes a bench type water closet (i.e, a water closet fixed on a side wall of a toilet room at a rear side of the water closet), a stool type water closet (i.e., a water closet mounted on a floor of the toilet room), a water closet fixed on the side wall and floor of the toilet room, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A heatable toilet seat has become popular and thereby improves the user's feeling when a water closet is used. Recently, a portable electric heater is often furnished in the toilet room to wholly heat the room. Further, an air-conditioner such as a heat pump type air-conditioner is sometimes provided in the toilet room.
However, the toilet room can not be wholly heated by the heatable toilet seat.
The electric heater should be turned off for prevention of fire, when the toilet room is not used. The electric heater is not convenient to wholly heat the toilet room. There is a possibility to burn clothes of the user of the water closet, if the electric heater is too close. The heat is rapidly reduced, as the distance between the user and the heater is increased. When the toilet room is small, it is impossible to sufficiently separate the heater from the user. Thus, a power of the heater should be decreased, and a heating becomes unsufficient.
Although the air-conditioner, such as the heat-pump type air-conditioner, is used to wholly heat the toilet room, only the upper portion thereof is heated, but it is usually insufficient to heat the lower portion close to the leg of the user.
In Japan, there has been a recent increase in the number of houses in which so-called western-style water closet (i. e., sitting type water closet) is disposed instead of so-called Japanese-style water closet (i. e., a toilet tub in the form of a depression in the floor). The western-style water closet includes the bench type one. The western-style bench type water closet is disposed by attaching the same to the wall of the toilet room at the rear side of the water closet.
In the case of a concrete building, the western-style bench type water closet can be firmly attached to a front side wall of a counter which is mounted on the wall of the toilet room. In the case of an ordinary house, however, the wall is usually made of panels or wooden plates having a relatively low strength. Thus, the western-style bench type water closet can not be firmly attached to the wall.